Charlie and Stella's love story
by the romantic girl
Summary: As the title says: the romance between the two lovebirds of this film. I'm not perfect so if it is anything that isn't correct just tell me and I will correct it. Enjoy!
1. Stella and unexpected visit

The sudden light startled Stella. She had been so focused that she had forgot that she had been in the dark. She liked it this way, all alone and with no one to disturb her. She was one of the rare women in that area so she didn't like any man to sneak out on her and watch every move she made. Except her dad. Her father had always encouraged her and said that she can have every job she wanted and he would love her anyway. Well, he had said that the few moments he had been at home. She had loved him unconditionally. Her mother died before she started high school. School was a painful memory she didn't want to remember. Her father had bought her a small apartment from the money he had earned from his last robbery. He had got caught and had spent the following five years in prison. After school, she had gone to medical school. It was before… well, she thought she had spent enough time with memories and turned with an angry stare at the inspector.

" Do you always work in the dark?"

"Makes me feel like I'm alone," answered she with accusation in the voice. After all, he had disturbed her in her bubble.

The inspector looked at her with amazement before he looked at his watch and laughed. " Not bad, Stella."

She smiled in response while the other policemen went in. " Purley couldn't crack that safe," said the young policewoman in admiration.

"Neither could Spears, " replied the inspector.

" You know whom to call first, " said the policewoman while taking pictures with her camera.

The inspector put on the gloves, taking the occasion to flirt with the beautiful woman. " You're expensive Stella. Those guys cut us a break on subpoena jobs, goodwill, community services…"

" I do it for the money. I'll send you a bill," said Stella hurriedly. She felt that she didn't want to be compared to criminals since her business was a serious one. She rejected the advances of the old inspector, picked up her equipment and left.

" Don't you wanna see what's inside?" asked the policewoman.

" I never look inside," said Stella over her shoulder. " Have a good day!" shouted she before she saluted George, the inspector in chief. She hurried to the office, Bridger Company that she owned. She had started it for a year ago. She was glad that she had quitted the medical school as she realised she was not fit for the blood and surgery. Her business was successful and had become so in less than a year. She hurried on the road, behind the wheel of her red Mini. It was a treasure she took good care of it. She got a good price for it because it needed to be repaired but once fixed, the car almost flied on the Philadelphian roads. She liked to drive fast and to sneak in everywhere. Her Mini was a perfect city car. She spotted an available parking place and took it. She went in through the glass doors, into the elegant shop.

" How long to crack it?" the receptionist asked.

" Four minutes, 43 seconds," replied Stella proudly, giving her car keys.

The receptionist gasped. " You're the man."

"What's in the line-up?" Stella interrupted.

"Todd Millikan called. He has a prototype lock he wants you to test. He said he added two false contact points on the tumbler."

"I'll pretend to be stumped for a second or two."

"And there's a Charlie Croker in your office. Says you know each other," added the receptionist. She thought it was strange that Stella could know a handsome guy like the one in her office. As far as she knew, Stella didn't go out with anybody. Stella was too elegant to hang out at nightclubs and cheap bars. She would stay at home and unlock her locks or something but never flirt. She was hopeful that Stella would find someone to spend her life with. Stella on her side wasn't so happy. Charlie Croker meant trouble. Big trouble. She had sworn that she would never see the man's face again after the terrible accident.

She remembered it well. Charlie came to her house with sad eyes. He had told that her father was dead and had been murdered. She remembered that she had screamed at him, accusing him of the murder. He said it had been Steve that had betrayed them. He had run away and taken the gold. John was the only victim. Stella blamed Charlie for the murder and the last time she saw him was at the funeral. After that, she had cut all the lines and started Bridger, to honour her father and continue on his path, legally of course.

Now he was here again, sign that her past will always haunt her. It was also jealousy she had felt because he had been the one that had seen him the most. He was of course the son her father never had. She calmed herself and opened the door to her office ready to attack.

"Charlie Croker."

"Hi Stella." He had a wide-open smile. Stella wanted to scream and rip that smile of his face. She thought he had no right to come here and smile when he knew what he had done. She had no idea how to handle it. Charlie was always smiling and joking. He was never angry or irritated. She could deal with irritated people but never relaxed and confident. And also he looked at her with interest, like she was an easy woman he could get in his bed quickly. She knew he was quite a Casanova but she didn't like to be treated like this. She had her dignity.

Charlie was thrilled to see her. He had not seen her since the funeral. She had been really angry with him, blaming him for everything. Could she never understand that he loved him as much as she did? He had loved John and he had wanted the best for Stella. But she had rejected him. She had chosen to put a distance between them. She rolled her eyes and went to deposit the keys on her desk. " Didn't I tell you I never want to see you again?" She took off her jacket while she stared angrily at him hoping he would understand the look and leave her office and her life. " It was when you told me my father died after you pulled him in for one last job." She turned her back to him and hoped he would feel guilty and leave. Charlie didn't want to get in conflict with her. He needed her for the mission. She was important for the plan but if she didn't want to be in it, he would find another way. But he was confident she would accept when he told the news. He sighed because she wasn't going to be easy to convince.

" We found him, Stella. He's in Los Angeles. The gold bricks he stole from us had a Balinese dancer stamped on them. My contact, Skinny Pete, says an LA dealer's been buying those bricks."

Talking was nothing to Stella. She wanted proofs. " Yeah? And how do you know it's him?"

" Skinny Pete sent me this." He put the picture on the table. " Steve changed his last name to Frizelli." She looked at the picture and guessed it must be him. Still, she had forgot Steve and everything to that mission.

" Why are you telling me all of this?"

" I checked data bases behind high-end safe companies. I found that Steve had a Worthington 1000 delivered to his home office. You install a Worthington 1000 only if you've got something big to guard."

"No you don't." Stella was irritated now. She didn't know what he wanted to get at but she had her ideas.

" The problem is that no one on my crew can handle Steve's safe. I need somebody I can trust."

He confirmed her doubts. He wanted her to help on the mission. She would not become like her father no matter how much she loved him.

" Look, I'm a safe involved technician. I'm not a thief." _Like you_ she had wanted to say but she old her tongue. She couldn't understand why anyone who steal when money can be earned legally. This would be the thing she would never understand in her father. How he would continuously risk his life to take someone's belonging.

" It's not about the gold Stella. Okay? John was like a father to me too," said Charlie defensively.

Stella was more moved that she wanted to show. The sound of her father's name opened a door in her heart, she thought closed. She was surprised at the harsh tone. The relaxed Charlie could raise his tone. She felt ashamed at the accusation. After all, if it were not about the gold, why would he want her there?

"Look. I'm sorry," excused Charlie. "It just that I can't move on until I've set things right." Stella felt a dagger of pain through the heart. She had spent month in therapy to help her through the pain. She found out that it was better to forget and handle with the loss. She had said to herself it was safer to stay in the shadows. She put the photo away.

" I've moved on," said she before she turned her back to him again. Charlie took the picture and sighed. He had hoped to persuade her into this but apparently it didn't work. He took one last glance at her back and left.


	2. the mission begins

Stella was hesitant. Could she really do this without getting too much involved? After all, she would steal from someone else. She would become like her father. She had loved her father very much but he had never really been present to the great despair of her mother. She had married him hoping that his activities would stop but they only continued and in greater dimensions this time. When she came to the world, her father was in China for some robbery. She saw her father on and off. He would send her gifts to compensate the absence but when he was there, the gifts didn't matter anymore. He would soon be on his way again. He surprised her most when one year he came disguised as Santa and then pretended that it was the real one. She had thanked Santa for bringing her dad home. She had believed in Santa for a long time after that before she had discovered the truth. She had been disappointed that there wasn't anyone who could bring her dad except himself. Later on, they would write to each other and phone. She glanced at the last gift she had given her. The necklace from Venice. She had never worn out as she associated it with his death. Now she had the chance to wear it for another reason. To honour his death. After all, Steve never earned the money and it would be a pleasure to take it from him. And maybe, she would learn why her father found stealing so attractive. She picked up the phone and dialled the number.

Charlie answered. " Hello?"

"I want to se the look on that man's face when his gold is gone. He took my father, I'm taking this." She said nothing else when she pressed the button. Charlie was a smart guy. He would understand the message.

Charlie was glad. All was perfectly planned now. Stella was the best in the area and she would be a great help in term of commitment. She would give 100 % as the rest of the crew.

"She's in," announced to Rob.

"That's a good thing?" Rob asked, insecure of the outcome. He knew by experience that chicks would always mess things up with their emotions. He wanted the gold as much as the revenge.

"She's very good. She can crack a Worthington 1000 without flinching."

"I'm not sure hiring a civilian's good idea Charlie."

"She's got the skills and the motivation, " said Charlie encouragingly. He could not admit that he also wanted to get to know her better as they had met but never talked properly. He never got the chance before so maybe this was his chance.

"Exactly." Nothing like a woman could be a pain in the ass. "She's emotional. You know what happens after."

" Don't kid yourself. All right? We're all emotional on this one." He wanted to change subject, as he couldn't convince Rob of the good idea. " Let's go." Rob rolled his eyes in defeat. If Charlie wanted it in that way, then the responsibility was on him. But he still thought it was a bad idea. " Are you ready?" Charlie challenged.

" Course I am." Rob laughed playfully.

Charlie made a move. "You're not ready," he said before he scored, winning the game.

The red Mini was flying on the road, leaving the big city. Charlie had proposed to take her there but since he didn't have a car, they took her car instead. Charlie was surprised of the speed of the car and the energy of the person driving it. Stella might seem like a calm and naïve girl but only he knew how unpredictable she could be. He observed at her from the corner of the eye at the same time he was keeping an eye on the road. The reason he didn't have a car was that he hated driving. He preferred the comfortable seat of a bus or a cab. Stella didn't seem to notice him but kept both eyes nailed at the road. He could see she was tensed by the stabile and shaky hands on the wheel. They arrived at the meeting place in advance.

" That was quick, " stated Charlie as a matter of fact.

Stella took at impatient look at the surroundings. " Where are they?"

" We're a little early. I didn't expect us to get here quite that fast." Stella chuckled at his amazement. She was a woman and she could drive as fast as anybody else. But the crew started to appear and Charlie talked proudly about his crew and told their occupations. First Lyle, a man Stella saw as nerdy. His huge bike was obviously not fit for him. After that came Left ear and Handsome Rob, which she thought wasn't so handsome at all. He smiled a knowing smile at her, the type of smiles men believed who make women fall at their feet. As she heard their stories, she was curious on how Charlie got his start. He told her that he had stolen from people since his was little. She could see him, in his diaper, stealing candy from his brother. Stella knew he had one brother, one year older. Her father had told her that he was a cop and she had laughed till her cheeks were wet with tears. Such irony!

She saw Charlie saluting his friends with manly hug. She knew he wouldn't be easy to be the only girl among testosterone. Charlie introduced them and they nodded appreciatively to her. Charlie asked about phone and ID's. It was important not to get caught. They would Philadelphia for Los Angeles on the morrow with equipment and false paper. She looked at her ID and saw that her name was Angela Gibson. Funny considering that Angela was the girl who used to bully her in primary school. But she cleared her head and focused on the mission. Meanwhile the boys joked with each other as they were leaving.


	3. LA

The morrow brought a new day and it also brought Los Angeles. Stella felt that this was new to her, as she never took time to travel anywhere. Los Angeles had another spirit, more vivacity one could say. She was so fascinated by L.A that she almost forgot why she was here. Then she remembered Steve and the mission. She hurried to the meeting place and excused herself for her late arrival.

" We gotta work on to get Steve out of the house. Stella, how much time do you need for the Worthington?" Charlie asked like she had been there all the time.

" 5 minutes flat, " estimated she.

" Don't' be cocky young lady," intervened Rob. " It's not the same as opening a safe for the police." Charlie felt a small vague of irritation coming up in him. He didn't want any fights. He knew Stella could make it; besides, she was their only hope. "Perspiration on your fingertips, your heart's pounding in your ears. Whole different ball game." Rob ended his tirade, ignoring Charlie's irritated look. He needed to set the record straight. She was used to safe, innocent safes but this was a crime, goddamnit!

Stella allowed herself to calm and to not fight with this rude Rob. " I appreciate your concern. I'll be fine."

"Just remember, this is the easy part, " warned Charlie." it is the getaway that can get us caught."

" What's the schedule?" Left Ear asked.

As Charlie explained the schedule, Stella was amazed of how much expertise there was in a robbery. Charlie took care of every detail, such things a normal thief would never consider. She had no idea a man so mysterious could be so interesting. After all, they were practically brother and sister. The meeting was over and they went back to the hotel.

The next day, Stella was free to do whatever she wanted as the men were occupied with research and investigation on Steve. She spent the day in the city; eating hot dogs and watching the people walk on the street. She wasn't much for monuments. When she would be at a new place, she would observe the people occupying it. They had a meeting on the hotel roof o and she was currently contemplating the sun playing its shadows on the buildings. She was interrupted by the entrance of Charlie, Lyle, Left Ear and Rob. Rob was discussing traffic and his research when she couldn't stop herself from commenting.

" Wait, you couldn't get trough traffic?" He looked at her and couldn't come up with a clever response. She smiled, amused of getting Rob into silence.

" You could do anything with green lights all the way," said Left ear with a simple statement. Left Ear had the amazing gift of knowing what was the right word to say in the right situations.

Charlie turned to Lyle as the other did. They all looked at him expectantly and he laughed in defeat.

" I'll see what I can do." Charlie smiled, pleased.

Later that evening, Charlie decided to see how Stella was doing. She wasn't so busy as the rest was and he wanted to see if she was bored. He knocked on the door, under the sign 4209. He was nervous. He had knocked on doors before, especially on door belonging to women but somehow this was more frightening than ever mission he ever done. He reasoned himself it was just Stella, daughter to John Bridger, the man he had started to think as a father. He got to know Stella 6 years before John's death. She was then just starting at the medical school and was an ambitious woman. They were introduced and they liked each other. Charlie remembered that they went on a date but their beginning acquaintance was interrupted by another mission. He had seen her afterwards, at John's funeral. She was more reserved and seemed shyer. The illusion was soon broken by her unstoppable fury, when she saw him for the last time, making him responsible for her father's death. He had tried to argue that it wasn't his fault and that Steve was the one who betrayed them. But she wouldn't listen and was again out of his life. Now she was back and more beautiful than ever. He knocked once more, as he couldn't hear here coming or responding. He got nervous, thinking something had happened. He tried to open the door and find it was open. When he entered, the most amazing sight was offered to him. Stella had her back turned at him, and he could see her well even thought it was half dark in the room. She only wore tight shorts and a bra. He stopped to contemplate the picture before he put one gentle hand on her shoulder. Stella startled and she turned around with red cheeks. He could see why she hasn't heard him. The headphones were at her ear, stopping every contact from the reality. Stella thought she would die. She had been so absorbed in her work that she hadn't remark the gesture in the room. It could have been a murderer and she wouldn't have moved a muscle. She felt embarrassed and relieved at the same time. It was only Charlie.

" Jesus! Charlie! How do you get in here?"

He chuckled. " I knocked but you didn't answer." He tried not to peak but he was amused at her embarrassment. Her cheeks were red of shame and she tried to cover the naked skin with her arms.

" So you let yourself in?" Stella felt trapped and naked. She looked desperately for a shirt or a top to cover her. She was only in her underwear! In front of Charlie!

" I was just checking if you were okay. I apologize, I just…" Charlie stammered an answer. To see her embarrassed moved him more that he could have guessed. He wanted to say that it was okay, she didn't need to be so embarrassed for him but the deed was already done. Stella saw a black top over her desk and clumsily started to put in on.

" Don't look," said Stella angrily as Charlie turned to her once more. She felt that Charlie enjoyed the moment. Stella realised that a wall has fallen and she didn't like it. Charlie had seen her in her private bubble. She thought it strange that she was ashamed to be seen like this in front of Charlie, he was after all a good friend of her father. She was finished with the top and she felt safe when he couldn't see her bra. She rearranged her hair quickly and told him that the danger was over.

"Ok." He turned around, glad of the permission to look at her. She still was beautiful, with pink cheeks and messy hair. He looked her more than the professional style she had when he had visited her in Philadelphia. Now he knew how the real Stella was.

He avoided to look at her in the eyes and glanced at her equipment. " You got a lot of stuff here. Your dad was old school. Did the all thing by touch."

" That worked for him. This works for me," said Stella evadingly, not willing to talk about her father's work. " Technology guarantee speed and accuracy, you know."

" There's no guarantee in this business, Stella." Charlie couldn't believe how the mission would work if Stella couldn't make it. But he was curious why she worked without connection to the reality. " Why the headphones?"

" Just training myself. Ambient noises, you know. Just in case." Stella felt that Charlie got infected by his friend Rob and she wanted to make him realise that she was prepared for this. He nodded appreciatively and they went silenced. Stella realised that Charlie had a purpose when he came to talk to them. He was always direct and precise. Stella liked this about him that he didn't beat around the bushes like the other guys; flirting and smirking all round the place before they got anywhere.

" What do you want Charlie?" she asked.

" We're gonna knock out Steve's cable. We're gonna send in a repairmen."

" To get your video blueprint of the interior."

" Yeah. The only problem is that Steve thinks we're all dead."

Stella saw his point. She was the only who had not met Steve in person. He was asking her to do the job as the repairmen. " Except me." The determined look on his face was asking the unsaid question. She decided to give it a try. " I'll do it Charlie. I'm in all the way. Whatever it takes."

He nodded in agreement. " All right. I'd set it up." Stella thought that Charlie's demands were gentle orders. They were never direct but the idea behind them was that it was important. Stella was sorry for the girls under his spell. He could make them dance at their feet, hypnotizing them without them knowing it.

" Okay." She thought that the conversation was over when he spoke up.

" Hum, you want to get a drink downstairs with me before I get back to my room?" The question surprised her. Of what her father had told, Charlie never asked women for a drink. They asked him. A drink was also a step further between the friends and dating. She thought it sweet and she was sure she could have a good time with Charlie. But she knew she couldn't get into something now because the revenge was more important and she had to finish with her "stuff".

" Listen, I should this stuff up. Just get it all done tonight." Charlie's mood sunk. He has prepared to have a nice drink with Stella, get to know her and discuss secrets over a fancy glass of wine. But it was too early to do anything, at least have a date with Stella.

"Okay. Sorry I scared you."

" It's ok." Stella saw that he wasn't sorry at all. And she thought he wasn't okay. Her privacy had been invaded and she smiled despite the fact that she had been almost naked.

" Goodnight," bid he. The pleased smile didn't escape Stella and her cheeks were flushed again. That look and that smile were proper to men and signified that they had the upper hand. It was those of a tiger before he attacked his prey. And Stella realised she was the prey. Charlie would be dangerous. The danger was that he would never say or do anything. Just wait for the right moment to attack. Stella was a brave woman but she feared what would happen next and not only with the mission. But despite the earlier thoughts, she thought she didn't mind. After all, it had been a long time since she had been with a man. Maybe…

"Bye."


	4. expectations

Stella was restless one hour after that. She had finished with the safe and she couldn't sleep. Maybe she should have had a drink with Charlie. After all, nothing would happen if she didn't let it. Charlie, she knew, would still be awake at this hour, preparing for the morrow. She put on her simple black dress together with pumps. She had taken casual clothes except for this one. She thought it might be useful for the mission. She was decided. She would accept his invitation for a drink, they would go downstairs and have a drink and then go back to their rooms. Nothing would happen, just a nice conversation among friends. She went to his room, which was on the end of corridor, number 4214. She knocked on the door and she didn't have to wait long before somebody opened it. Charlie was standing in front of her, in only black boxer shorts. Stella had an unprovoked look at his chest. He was well built, the naked skin showed the chocolate tablets Charlie so superbly hided under his clothes. His arms didn't mask the imperious biceps, often hidden behind a jacket or shirt Her cheeks got flushed again and she smiled. His look was confused and he stared at her, impossible to move. Finally, she decided to spoke.

" Hello again Charlie. I…I decided to accept your offer."

He blinked in confusion. " Offer?"

" Yes, to have a drink," she said slowly, to make sure he understood.

He woke up from his absence and shacked his head. " Oh yeah the drink. Just give me one minute. Come in if you like." He went to the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. She stepped in and looked around in the room. His room was similar to her, only that the walls have a mild blue tone. The room was clean and nothing was on the floor or the table. It seemed like no one lived there but Charlie kept his things in the bedroom as she could see from the main room. Charlie wasn't joking when he spoke about one minute. He was back in no time, dressed in jeans and a black shirt. His aftershave came to her nose and she breathed in the nice smell.

" Shall we go then?" Charlie urged. They left the room and went downstairs to the hotel bar. The bar was a large room with the bar in the middle and elegant sofas around. Stella sat down on one sofa and Charlie went to order their drinks. He chose red wine because he felt that this was needed. Stella was too unique and special to order some snobbish cocktail. He went back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Stella was laid back in the sofa, with her eyes fixed on the room. She didn't remark him when he sat down.

" Hello! What are you looking at?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

She sat up and chuckled nervously. " Oh nothing. I was just looking at people. It is my favourite occupation when I am at a new place."

" Why do you do that? Is that to avoid looking at your partner?" He smiled playfully.

" No, it is just to learn the place you are at. I believe that you can't be at a place without knowing the people living at that place, you know. It is how the people dress, behave and talk that you understand the value of a place."

" I know the feeling. When you are going to steal a lot of money, you need to know the people and how they are watching the money. It isn't just about stealing the money, that is the easy part but about the way you do it."

She observed him more attentively now. She had grown with the idea that stealing was bad and you got in prison for it. Her father was the proof that what he did was a crime. But Charlie seemed so dedicated, like it was a philosophy of life. Stealing meant to have something the other had. She couldn't understand why Charlie was stealing so much when he seemed to have everything already.

" Why do you steal Charlie? Are you jealous that others have what you don't have or just like the danger in it?" Stella found it impossible to think that Charlie was a bad man. After all, their missions didn't include any weapons. They just took the money and left.

He reflected a few seconds before he answered. " Your father always said that there are two kind of thieves in this world. The ones who steal to enrich their lives and the ones who steal to defines their lives."

" And which one are you?" she asked as she drank the last drop in her wine. Charlie poured more wine in her glass and smiled at her mischievously.

" I don't know actually. I'm still trying to find out if I have missed something in life. When I was young, I would take everything. Chocolate bars, movies, telephones. When I grew up, I realised that I didn't need objects. I wanted money. I believed that money could buy everything. And it did. I would buy power, elegance, and love even. But it soon came to nothing. Then I met your father on a boat to Rome and he made stealing sound so different. I sold everything, villa, car, boat and explored my idea of stealing. So I would say the first."

Stella felt that her head became fuzzy and she wanted to leave. To hear about her father again made her sentimental.

" Charlie, I need to get back to my room now. I can't stand it anymore. She stood up but her legs couldn't keep her upright and she pressed her hand against the wall for support. Charlie was soon at her side and helped walk.

" Of course we can do that. We'll be soon back to your room." They took the lift and were soon in front of her room. She released herself from his arms and tried to open the door. She was surprised when it was locked. She didn't remember that she had locked it. Charlie took the keys and opened the door for her.

" Do you want help?" he asked as he followed her in.

" No, I'm okay." But legs couldn't resist her weight and she would have fallen if it were not for Charlie.

" You're not okay. Let's put you into bed." She mumbled an "okay" and let herself be helped by Charlie. He put her to bed, taking of her shoes.

" Thank you Charlie. I had such a wonderful evening." A tired smile crossed her lips and she looked at him.

Charlie smiled back to her. " I had too Stella. Goodnight."

" Goodnight," mumbled she before she fell asleep. Charlie watched her sleeping face and resisted the desire to kiss her closed eyes. It was not time for that. Not yet.

Next day was a busy day and Stella put on the uniform that Rob had got for her. She went to the garage and took one service truck. She stopped at the directed place and looked out for any suspect people. At the same time, Charlie came and took the passenger seat. They drove to Steve's place and Charlie and Stella took their place in the van with the others. Charlie called the guard and announced the free technician with a glance at Stella. Charlie ended the conversation and Rob spoke up.

" This is all the paperwork you need. Just give it to him to sign and date it," explained he as he gave her the material.

" Let's check out the camera," demanded Charlie. Lyle handed over the pin and he watched the American flag containing the camera.

" Stella, you'll be going patriotic today." He gave it back to Lyle who tried clumsily to put t on Stella's shirt. " Make sure you walk slowly or the image'll streak," Charlie instructed. Unfortunately, Lyle pierced Stella's breast and she repressed a scream of pain.

" I'm sorry," said Lyle in excuse, a bit ashamed.

"It's okay," said Stella.

" Sorry. Couldn't pin the corsage on my prom date either."

" You had a prom date?" Rob asked in disbelief.

" It was his cousin," joked Left Ear.

" There's cable in the kitchen, living room, bedroom and the cable modem the office," explained Charlie as he skilfully pinned the camera on her shirt. " You need to locate the safe in the office."

" Okay," said she, a bit stressed and panicked.

" I think you're very brave, going in there. I know it won't be easy," intervened Rob helpfully. Rob started to like the woman and he could understand why Charlie liked her too.

"I second that," said Left Ear.

Stella looked at the worried faces around her and smiled. " It's going to be fine."

Charlie laughed and she asked why.

" You know what fine stands for. Freaked out, insecure…

" Neurotic and emotional," completed Stella. She remembered her father's famous words . She felt glad that for the first time, she wasn't sad about her father. She knew she was about to revenge his death. Charlie had finished with the camera and smiled at her.

" You'll be great."

" Yeah." Stella agreed with little conviction. It felt that she was left to lions and Charlie felt the same thing. He couldn't imagine what could happen to Stella if Steve found out. Steve was armed and they weren't but Charlie knew that he would defend Stella with his bare arms if it were necessary.


	5. Stella as the cable girl

Stella drove trough to the gate and was accepted. She drove inside and she jumped when the dogs came to her side. Steve came out and called them to retreat. Stella saw Steve, dressed in a loose shirt and jogging pants. He went forward to the car.

" Come on, they won't bother you now," shouted he across the yard. The sight of him made her bones crumple but she mentally decided to calm herself and went out of the car when the dogs were gone. She smiled with warm when she came up with a joke.

" It's okay. I'm used to running into all kind of animals on my job." The guys in the truck laughed at the joke heartedly but Steve looked at her, uncertain for one second before he offered his hand.

" Steve Frizelli."

" Becky." He starred at her with curious eyes. The kinds of eyes men have when they like something, Stella thought. She accepted that Charlie could look at her in that way but not Steve.

" Want to show me that problem?"

" Of course. This way." They went inside and Stella looked around in the house, as she was instructed to do.

" You've a really nice house."

" 1922. All the original tiles. Every stone in that courtyard from some monastery in Seville," said he proudly. " You don't seem impressed?"

" It's just that I think luggage rocks from one place to another isn't quite that interesting, you know. It doesn't quite do it for me," said she, hoping to scare off the eager interest Steve seemed had for her.

" What does do it for you?"

She searched for an answer, an answer a stupid cable girl could give. " TV's."

" I have a monster TV. It's not working right now but…"

" I should probably check the cable modem," interrupted she.

"Yeah? Ok, right. Over here." He walked to the modem next to his mahogany desk. " I paid thirty grand for some punk kid to install it. One day it just goes out. I'm going to have him strung up." She perceived the door hiding the safe and went to open the door while Steve had his back turned at her. The camera recorded the safe and she played innocent.

" Got any wirings trough here?"

" There's no wirings in there," said Steve in an annoyed tone. He closed the door firmly and she played confused again. She went to the modem.

" It's just right there?"

He explained the problem and stopped once more to look at her. " I bet people are surprised when they go to open the door for the cable man and find you standing there." Stella smelled flirting long way. She was the kind of guy that never abandoned the fight no matter how much she refused. He would only continue when she asked him to stop. Back at the van, Charlie became angry. What right did he have to hit on her? Charlie admitted that Steve had good taste but his flirting tactics were awful.

" There's no problem here. I should just check the TV's," concluded Stella. Steve showed her the way and she went to check the TV's. She had no idea on how to check a TV but she moved a few buttons behind.

" I see that you have the ABM processor," said she in an attempt to sound professional.

" Only the best."

Stella checked the box and explained the process to Steve. " I'm just gonna reset the system. Sometimes these things just get jammed up, you know?" She pushed a button. " That should do it."

" It's fixed?" Steve asked, incredulous.

" Turn her on and let's see."

Steve turned on the TV, landing on the South Asian markets. " Perfect." He observed her more attentively. " Becky, uh? Have we met before?"

" No I don't think so." She hoped she could hide the fear she had when he found out who she really was. Maybe she looked like her father. She gave him the paper work. " If you can just sign there."

" If I asked you to dinner, would I be the first among your customers to ever do that?" Steve asked as he handed back the signed papers.

" Did you ask your last cable guy out for a date?"

He smiled. " No but the last guy was like 300 pounds with a handlebar moustache, you know. Not my type."

"It's not a good idea," said she evadingly. She was scared now because she didn't know if she had to accept or not. If the date weren't in Charlie's plans then she would mess up the all mission.

" Is that some cable company rule?" Steve asked a bit irritated. He was obviously not often refused. Stella could guess that the ladies were quite interested by his money. She was probably the first girl ever to refuse, even with the knowledge of his money.

" No actually it's just my rule. I don't go out with strange men. I just met you five minutes ago."

" I guess I have to sabotage my cable until we get to know each other well enough." Stella chuckled. This man would never give up! She smiled a nice-to-meet-you-goodbye smile.

" Have a nice day," concluded she before she walked out of the room.

" Come on, I'll be a perfect gentleman," beg he. " I promise. I won't even ask for your phone number. I just meet you. Anywhere you wanna go. Come on. Break your rule. Just once." She was almost out of the house when she turned around, annoyed. " Just dinner," pleaded Steve.

Stella looked around the house and smiled approvingly. Steve recognized the look, the look with woman agreeing. They all had the same. " Is that a yes?" He smiled in victory when the girl was out of the room. There was a decided woman. He liked challenges, he always did. He knew he would have a nice time with this woman.

Stella drove out of the area and pulled her van behind Charlie's van. She couldn't believe she was alive. He could have find out and killed her. She was shaking, aware of the fact that the hand she had shaken had killed her father. She apologized to her father for the dishonour she gave him. But she would have her revenge. Charlie went out to check on Stella.

" You OK?" asked he in concern.

She fought hard not to scream and cry. " Yeah. He touched my hand. He came on to me." Steve was like a slimy frog, she thought. She had no idea how she could have accepted it but it was the mission that was important. " Hey, at least I created a window of opportunity, right?" She chuckled when she thought that a date could be an opportunity. She couldn't have said no. So she was bound to spend an evening with Steve.

" When he goes out Friday night, we go in. By the time he realises you've stood him up, we'll be long gone with that gold."


	6. Date

They went back to the hotel to prepare for the important mission that waited. But it was interrupted by the unexpected presence of a party nearby. Stella knew at that moment that Charlie was panicked and she agreed that she was late. She would go to that date. She choose among the best of her casual clothes and put them on. She was insecure of the outcome because this was something unplanned and she had to pretend to be Becky for a while. But she could blurt out something that would adventure the all mission. She hurried to the restaurant, 10 minutes late. Steve didn't seem suspicious but her late arrival confirmed her identity of hard woman to catch. They talked about casual things, mostly about him and she let him talk most of the time till he asked her about her background. She told about adventures and bungee jumping and hiking and he was surprised to discover the manly side of her. This wasn't true of course but Steve couldn't know that.

" I can't imagine you doing that," expressed he with serious surprise.

" What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with played exasperation.

" Well, you don't seem like the adventurous type, you know."

" Don't let the cable uniform throw you," she said with a flirting tone.

" I wasn't making assumptions," excused he.

" I've made some about you," said she as she crossed her arms and looked at him intensively in the eyes.

" Oh really? And?"

She smiled mischievously. " You just have to wait and see."

His forehead was marked with deep lines. He seemed to consider what he would say next to make her interested. Stella could see the frustration and desire dance in his eyes.

" Why wait? Let's go back to my place. No assumptions," invited he.

" Not tonight. It's late. I should go home." The date has only been one hour but she couldn't stand the actress role, she wanted to get back to Stella and kill Steve right in the restaurant instead of playing some idiotic woman.

" You have a cable company curfew?"

" No but I've made some bad calls in the past. We should take this maybe a little bit slower." And that was true. She had met with guys like Steve before. Selfish, pride, egocentric men who saw women as objects or tools to earthy happiness. She knew that Steve would have thrown her out when he would have got bored but she hoped that he would let her go so she could go back to the hotel and cry out her pain and anger.

" Lovely dinner, sparkling conversation. Still don't trust me?"

" I trust everyone. It's the devil inside them that I don't trust." She blurt out with the famous sentence her father had told her so many times without noticing the sparkle of interest in Steve's eyes.

" That's an interesting saying. It's charming. Where'd you pick that up?" Stella couldn't remember that Steve knew it too and was on his guard, suspecting something strange with the charming woman.

" Can't remember," said she naively.

" Really? I knew a guy who said it exactly like that."

" Really?"

" Yeah." By this time, Becky's evasive answers convinced Steve of the truth. She was John Bridger's daughter and she was not here by accident. He felt foolish to be tricked like this especially by a young woman, especially by a young woman he had hoped to introduce to his bed. Shame. They would have had a nice time together.

" He's the only person I've ever heard say that. He said it all the time. His name was John Bridger." Stella continued to smile despite she felt that he had caught her. Her doubts were not wrong when Steve stopped Stella's arm and held it with a firm grip.

" You're hurting my wrist," complained she as she could feel the angry energy flow trough his hand and hurting her, probably leaving a red mark on her skin.

" He had a daughter and she was about your age." She could no longer hide her disgust and she stared at him with angry and murderous eyes.

" Let go of my wrist," implored she as a last attempt to play Becky.

" I knew there was something familiar about you. You're exactly like your old man. I liked him too. Right from the start. I liked him right up until the minute I shot him." Tears were threatening to roll down on Stella's cheeks but she controlled them. She didn't want to appear weak in front of Steve. He finally let go of her wrist and the skin was red after Steve's hand. "Who are you working with?" She hit the water bottle on purpose, producing a little sound that was the signal. Charlie and the crew appeared like ghosts, walking dangerously to the table.

" She's with us," affirmed Charlie. Steve gasped, deeply stunned by the view of the men he had considered dead. He fell back in the chair, cursing himself for his stupidity. Charlie was like a fly, never dead until you completely killed it. Stella rose from her chair, comforted by the presence of the crew.

" The gang's all here," confirmed Steve.

" The only thing worse than a thief is a…coward," said Stella slowly.

" Then you should've seen the way your dad begged for his life," said Steve comfortably. He had found her weakness and she hated that. She threw herself at his throat, ready to kill him with her bare hands. She was held back by Rob's strong arms and Charlie's. Charlie stroked her arms in support.

" He's not worth it."

" Put a leash to your cat," said Steve with a conceited smile. Rob dragged her to the car, forcing her to calm herself down. Outside, the tears couldn't stop her and she buried her head on Rob's shoulders. He held her like a friend, stroking her gently on her back.

" He's not worth it Sweetheart. He will found his punishment soon enough, " assured Rob with his deep smoky voice.

" He killed my father and he is freaking proud of it! I would kill him now if I had the chance."

" Don't worry. All that matter is that we get the gold. Steve will be so depressed that he will kill himself with a stone from his monastery house."

Stella laughed behind the flood of tears and she smiled to Rob. " Thank you. I don't know what I had done if you weren't here." She kissed him on the cheek and went into the car. Rob proposed to drive her to the hotel but she refused, explaining that she wanted to be alone. Rob saw her driving away and he regretted that he couldn't have her but he was glad for Charlie, happy even, that he had such a wonderful woman.


	7. The tearful hotel scene

Stella reached the hotel in tears. She hurried to her room and put on her favourite jumper. Exercising on a safe always made her better but it was pointless now. Everything she thought about and everything she did reminded of her father. Memories of him came back to the surface. She saw him standing there, the day she got out of high school. He was so pride of his girl. She saw him also when she rode on a bike for the first time, a perfect green one with flowers on. He had not been there all the time but he had been there at the important events. He wouldn't be here the day she got married nor the day her first child would come to the world. She realised that she didn't know so much about him. He was not an every day father, asking her about how the day was. She didn't know anything of importance. Only the things she got to learn when he was here. He had spent more time with Charlie than with her. She was disturbed in her thoughts by a knock and knew it was Charlie. She didn't feel good enough to smile so she just waited for him to say something. She crossed her arms over her chest, as protection against this cold that would never leave.

Charlie sat down on the bed next to her. " How you doing?" he asked gently.

She nodded. " Good. Considering the fact that I'm doing all of this for a man I barely knew." She could see or maybe understand why she had behaved so badly against Charlie. He was the wished son and she was the daughter he always had but never saw. " You know what bothered me all those years Charlie? It was that whenever he'd call me to tell me he was on some job, I knew you were right there with him." She bumped his shoulder with her own and came to her conclusion. " You got to know him a lot better than I did." Charlie, quiet until now, spoke with sincerity.

" Just because he was around me doesn't mean he wasn't thinking about you all the time."

" Would be nice if it was true." She was very sceptic of her father's love.

" It is true, confirmed Charlie. " He always regretted not having been a good enough father for you Stella." Stella felt her eyes water again. It was so sweet. So adorable of Charlie to say that.

" How do you know that?"

" Because he told me." She smiled, deeply happy to have such confirmation that her father really loved her. She knew it was true because Charlie would never lie, not about that. She looked down and remarked that his right hand was swollen and red.

" What did you do to your hand?"

He sighed heavily. " I punched Steve," said he in a mortified tone. Like he was sorry that he had to punch him. The truth was that Charlie disliked violence and did everything to avoid it but in this case, it had been necessary.

" Why do you get to punch him and I don't?" she questioned in frustration.

" 'Cause those hands are too valuable, replied he with serious concern. Stella chuckled, even though it wasn't a joke. Charlie stroked his hand up and down on Stella's back, like Rob had done earlier. Charlie pulled her close to her and kissed her on the forehead. He caressed her blond hair.

" You OK?"

" Yeah." He stood up and bad her goodnight and went for the door. Halfway across the room, Stella called him.

" Charlie?"

He turned around. " Yes?"

" Thank you. Thank you for everything." He hurried back to her and kneeled to be face to face. He took her face in his hands and pressed a quick kiss on her lips.

" You never have to thank me for anything. You deserve to be happy, Stella. Your father would have wanted this too."

Stella didn't answer but instead threw herself in his arms. She put her arms behind his neck and buried her face in his shoulders. He was taken aback but kept the balance and got back on his knees. He had his arms around her, holding her body tightly against his. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes until Stella lifted her head and looked Charlie in the eyes.

" Charlie, I…"

" Schhh." I understand. I see you tomorrow. Good night." He left, without looking at her or touching her before leaving. Stella sat back on the bed. She couldn't believe what just have happened. She could still feel the heat from Charlie's embrace and the quick kiss on her lips. She could still feel her heart pumping. The desire to be in someone's arms, to be held was strong and she could have stayed in his arms forever. This was a feeling she missed. She had her fair share of men during the years but never had she such intensity and such need to feel someone holding her as she felt with Charlie. Confused and lost, she went to bed that night without finding sleep.


	8. Minis in action

The next day they were parked in the street, ready to drive with the minis. The truck 128 set as the one carrying the gold, Rob joined the other minis. Lyle manoeuvred with the truck and the three Minis could soon see the truck driving past them. Lyle gave the flag and the three cars took a turn and drove on the sidewalk, scaring the shopping people. The cars drove on the famous stars, blind to nothing other than the road to the underground. The cars arrived to the station and drove down the stairs. They skilfully drove along the tunnel and arrived to the metro. The three cars managed to arrive before the train and Lyle stopped the metro in the path, stopping everybody to come via the metro. Stella had the time to see a couple watching anxiously trough the window. They stopped at the set area and loaded themselves with the material such as gloves and other necessary objects like guns (for Rob, in case he said) Wrench was in position and the truck soon came his way. Steve had the eye on the truck until it mysteriously disappeared. Left Ear had pushed the button and the truck was now underground, just in front of Stella. They put the drivers to sleep the drivers and opened the door. Stella gasped.

" We have another problem guys?"

" What?" Charlie asked in panic.

" This is not the Worthington 1000."

" What?" Left Ear said in astonishment.

" He switched safes on us," burst Stella angrily.

" Can you do it?" Charlie asked in concern.

" It's Israeli made. It's got a glass relock system. There's a pane of glass right here, behind this door. If I don't drill perfectly, steel rods snap into place and we can't open the safe. Then we're up shit creek." She started with the drill and stopped she heard a weird sound. She was death scared that the glass was broken but she guessed it was just crackled. She shared her opinions to Charlie.

" I think I just cracked the glass. I don't think it broke, though. I can't drill it again. I have to do it by touch." She started with the process, using the same techniques as her father had used. She was uncomfortable, used to the technology she handled so well. She panicked and ripped of her upper buttons. She was stressed by the nervous looks of Rob and Left ear.

" I can't do this Charlie. I need a drill or a borescope or something to get in there."

" Come on Charlie," urged Rob.

" You can do this." He took her small hand and set it back on the lock. She calmed herself and cleared her head. This gold would be hers, she knew it! She let her feelings and her good ears decide. She closed her eyes until suddenly " Click!" She opened the door and turned around. This has been her reflex when she had opened every safe. Otherwise she was a thief. The guys hurried to make the material ready and load the gold.

" Hey don't you wanna see what's inside?" he asked, as he stopped to check on her.

" Absolutely, " said she with a satisfied smile. Before her was the gold, shining like the sun. Charlie asked Lyle how much money there was. He calculated rapidly in his head.

" 2.7 million."

" What?" Charlie shouted in disbelief and surprise.

" No! That's 27. That's 27 million. That's 27 million dollar worth of gold!" Lyle shouted happily. Back at the safe, Rob laughed very much pleased and the others were smiling of pure joy. So Steve had lied after all. They loaded the gold quickly and were soon in the cars again. They drove along the metro roads and Charlie looked at the sky and smiled.

" What do you think John?" Stella smiled. Her father was probably laughing right now in heaven. Rob and Left Ear were shouting and laughing. The spirit was up now that the gold were in the cars. Charlie opened the doors to the big tunnels and they started the cars and continued. They discovered that they were followed. The two motorcycles were quickly behind them and the first one started to shoot with a gun. Rob got mad and he expertly made the motorcycle to trip over and the driver was crushed by the heavy motorcycle. The second driver avoided his friend and continued with the shooting. Rob and left Ear avoided the shots but the Mini was hit. They arrived at the end of the tunnel and Charlie warned them about the fall. They Minis landed on their feet. Rob made an elegant turn and commanded left Ear to open the door. The motorcycle driver tripped over his bike and landed in the water.


	9. mission accomplished

They moved on under the sound of the helicopter. They drove across the golf fields and landed on the main roads With Lyle's help, they managed to circulate between the cars and Charlie directed to Stella and Rob to drive to the Union station. They did so and pulled their cars into the wagons. They didn't have to wait long for Charlie because he arrived 15 minutes after. They left the cars and took only a small suitcase. Wrench had strict orders and they went on to find Mashkov, who waited for them a bit further down the local. They knew Steve would come so they got a little surprise. Skinny Pete wasn't kidding when said you were not supposed to joke with Ukrainians. Charlie couldn't imagine how much pain Steve would receive by this guys. They handed him the case, with the money required. It was a fair deal. Mashkov was smiling with all his teeth in sight. He obviously thought this very funny. They circled the wagon together and entered the other side. Now it was only to wait that Wrench would do his part of the job. The moment of surprise was on. Steve's open mouth confirmed that Charlie had the overhand.

" I've got to hand it to you Steve. You played this one really smart. Decoy trucks, you switched safes, the helicopter routine. I mean, that was pretty damn good. And now I've got the gold, and you, you got nothing," narrated Charlie proudly.

Steve pulled out his gun in fury. "I've got this, so cut the crap and give me my goddamn gold!" Charlie didn't flinch for very long because bigger weapons were soon on Steve's head. Steve had a deep line on his forehead, very taken aback by the guns on his head. A bearded man came to stand next to Charlie. Steve wondered if he had done something wrong in an earlier life because he had never seen this people before.

" Who the hell are you?"

" I am Mashkov. You killed my cousin Yevhen."

" You've got some insurance Steve," joked Charlie. The second door opened and out came the rest of the crew. Left Ear apparently found this very entertainting. Stella step forward to stand next to Charlie, watching Steve with a satisfied smile. The poor Steve seemed very confused and more certain of his loss.

" He was already dead when I got there. I'm sorry about that but he dealt with a lot of unsavoury people. This guy's trying to play you," said Steve in a last attempt to innocent himself.

" You were right. No imagination," agreed Mahkov. Charlie shacked his head, smiling over Steve's dangerous position right now.

" There's a lot of gold in there. We are the only ones with guns. I'll make you a good deal." Steve fought the last moment but Mashkov and Charlie only smiled. Charlie handed the suitcase, containing part of the gold.

" I've already made my deal." Steve couldn't find anything to say but kept silent. Stella stepped forward, still with a smile glued to her lips.

" Why do you want?" Steve asked with a mix of annoyance, desperation and fear.

" You know this was never about the gold."

" Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart," replied he with a conceited tone. He had no time to think before she punched him in the face.

" Bitch," muttered he. The men were laughing at Steve's swollen face. Stella was a dangerous panther. " Charlie. Come on Charlie!" implored Steve when he was carried away. Charlie pulled Stella for a hug and she let herself comfortably stay in his arms. Left Ear and the rest gave her each a friendly hug. They said goodbye to Wrench, who was given a fair deal of money and closed the door of the compartment, ready to leave. They went to the restaurant compartment, adjacent to the small bedrooms next to it. Left Ear, Napster and handsome Rob went directly to the bar and Stella went to put her possessions on the small bed that she would sleep on. She sat down on the edge and reflected. The mission was over, finished, completed. Steve was taken care of even she didn't know what that meant. Her hate against him had been nourished and she thought that it was not worth to think about him again. But it was another subject that troubled her. Her relationship with Charlie. It was no doubt they were friends. But were they lovers? Or something in between? She wanted love in her life. She longed for Sundays in bed and weekends by the sea. Last time she had been with a guy was…during the medical school. She had just started and was a bit lost. This was this nice guy that had helped her understand everything. They had become friends and she had given him her virginity. But he had taken the virginity of another girl the week after. Her discovery of them together gave her a pretty good idea of what he really was. After that and her father's funeral she swore never to attach herself deeply to someone. She had never really loved the guy but simply been wrong in her judgement of men. After that she kept it simple, not going farther than a one-night stand. But now Charlie was in the picture. She thought of this silly, romantic clichés where she would see him, surrounded by light. She would run to him and throw herself in his arms. They would share a deep kiss that made her body shiver with passion. She laughed at the ridiculous cliché and stood up. She checked herself in the mirror and went out, ready to join the party.


	10. restaurant compartment

In the restaurant compartment, the atmosphere was cheerful. Left Ear, Handsome Rob and Napster had each a glass of champagne in their hands and discussed wildly about what they would do with that gold. Charlie was laughing at their conversation but when he saw her, stopped and asked her whether she liked a glass. She agreed and he want to the bar, taking two glasses. They cheered to John Bridger, father and friend as Charlie said. The champagne tasted like victory and the guys just continued feeling triumphant. Stella took it easy on the alcohol and watched with amusement the guys get deeper and deeper into foolishness. They talked of the gold and only the gold. But at one moment of the evening, somebody thought it smart to bring up old robberies. Handsome Rob mentioned the one in Budapest. They knew about three gold statues privately owned by a Hungarian billionaire. It had been a piece of cake. The mission was risky because the safe was located in a cellar extremely guarded by several cameras. But they had managed and split the profit. They made sound it a lot more adventurous than it really was, thought Stella. She was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Charlie changed seat and went to sit down beside her. The rest mocked them and laughed teasingly at them before they returned to talking nonsense.

Charlie ignored them and caressed her hair. He looked at her with attention and she smiled at him with half-closed eyes.

" How are you?"

" I'm okay. It is just that I wasn't as energetic as I thought I was. I don't know how you can support all this pressure but I'm so tired." She laughed and shivered. " I think I will go to bed."

" This has been an eventful day for you, for us all. We are more used to this than you are but I can understand what you feel."

" So you mean that I'm more tired than you because I have less experience? Thank you for portraying me as the weakest one." She turned away angrily and shacked off Charlie's hand off her hair.

" It wasn't what I…"

He didn't have to finish his sentence because Stella was already out of the room. Fatigue made some women little irritable and Stella was one of them. But Stella wasn't a stereotype. She was unique. He would make sure to excuse himself. Later.


	11. love story

Stella went to the small room containing two military beds and a small bathroom on the side. Stella thought it was not the most comfortable but it was enough. She put on her pyjamas. Weakest sexe? She brushed her teeth, angrily like the teeth were paying for Charlie's insult. Meanwhile she thought of the future that waited. What was she supposed to do with the gold? They had agreed on sharing the gold in equal pieces, 200 bricks after giving the 8 bricks to Mashkov. She possessed proudly 40 bricks, giving her gold worth 5 million dollars. She could buy an apartment in Paris and do nothing for the rest of her life. But she knew she would continue with her business. Safes were her passion and she wouldn't let that down. And Charlie? What would he do? Continue to steal? When she thought of Charlie, her heart started pumping and jumped like it was on a trampoline. There was no denying that she loved him. She had been thinking and reflecting if this was really true. But the more she thought about it the more certain she became of her feelings toward him. She couldn't remember the day she began to love but she knew now. She wondered if not all these years her father had tried to pull them together. They were many occasions when she had seen Charlie and John had had a satisfied smile on his lips. Bless you father! Your wish came true after all these years. She had been deep in her thoughts because she jumped when two strong arms slipped around her waist.

" What are you still awaked? Last time I saw you were almost sleeping on the spot."

" Charlie, I am brushing my teeth. Release me." She made a move to remove his hands but he only tightened his grip.

" Not for the all wide world. I would excuse myself first. Didn't I tell you how stupid I was?" He kissed her on the shoulders, which brought a smile of happiness from Stella's lips.

" No, but I never tire of hearing it. Really. That sounds like a very dark future for me then." She cleaned the toothbrush and her mouth. She turned in Charlie's arms so she could face him. " I was joking. I love you Charlie. I'm not going to forgive you. I have a lifetime to learn your flaws, Charlie Crocker."

" I love you Stella." He kissed her and she put her arms behind her neck to deepen the kiss. She burst out a sound of surprise when he carried her to the small bed. He put her on the bed, standing back to look at her.

" Stop this Charlie. You're killing me with that look," complained Stella.

He laughed smoothly. " You are so beautiful. Even with that pyjama."

" You don't like my pyjama?" Stella looked down and inspected the outfit, dark silk pyjamas with ducks on it.

" No, it's great but what I don't like is that it is on you."

" Well, come here and take it off then," invited she with her arms wide open. She didn't have to wait long because in one second he was already unbuttoning her top. She took off his jacket with shaky hands. She was very nervous and wanted to make this right. He reassured her by kissing each hand and kissed her once more on the lips. She ripped off his t- shirt, admiring the muscles on his naked chest. He got them at the right places. Her top was finally unbuttoned and he admired her in the light.

The rest was just a mix of love, passion and kisses. They enjoyed every inch of each other, giving each other 100 %. They gave new terms to the word "make love". Afterwards, Stella lied comfortably on Charlie, her chin on his chest. The bed was so small and they tried not to fall on the floor.

" I think we should have a bigger bed," suggested Charlie.

" Very good idea. And one that sounds less. I think we woke every person in the area." They laughed in unison. " And where should that bed be? In a house? Apartment? US?"

" I haven't figured that out yet. Everything has just been so intensive. And when it is finally over, you are just standing, unable to do anything sensible.

" I understand you. To possess so much gold is more than everything I could have possibly earned during my lifetime. It is so distressing that I don't know what to do about it."

" Don't worry love. We figure that out soon."

Stella liked the sound of " we". She had never experienced the feeling to be taken care off. She had learned to manage her life herself, by her own. She smiled and kissed Charlie on the chest. " Charlie?

She raised her head and looked at him in the eyes. He was so beautiful. She couldn't resist the temptation to touch these perfect drawn lips, his forehead curved in lines with concern, the strong cheekbones and she kissed him on every part she had followed with her fingers.

" Yes?" he asked after this moving gesture of love. " What is it my love?"

Her heart jumped at the surname. " When did you start to love me?"

" Oh that is an easy question. I have always loved you. Every day since we met at that party your father held I have been cursed. The very sight of you made my heart stop beating and my mind go mad."

" Really? Why didn't you say something earlier?"

" Because you didn't love me. I saw in your look that you disliked me from the first second so I didn't say something." His eyes looked away and were very melancholic. Stella hated to see him like this, especially when she had caused this. If she had known… she didn't know how she would have answered. She had been angry with him for many reasons. Jealousy, he was the one that her father had spent the time with and how John seemed to prefer him instead of her. How wrong she was! How much time she had wasted being angry at this man when actually, she couldn't think a life without him. She pressed her lips against his and waited for him to react. He reacted indeed and they went for a second tour.


	12. good morning

Hours after that, Stella was deeply asleep in her bed and Charlie had unwillingly left her for the bed on top. The upper bed was cold and lacked the fresh scent of Stella's body. He couldn't sleep. He was relaxed by Stella's quiet breathing and his thoughts wandered to that special evening when he met her. He was younger then and less experienced. He was still learning the methods and John was his mentor. He had invited him for a small gathering he held in honour of his daughter. Charlie had never met John's daughter and wondered what she could be like. He entered the room and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her blond hair was curled and she discussed deeply with one of the guests, next to her father. John searched for Charlie and when he saw him, winked him to come. He introduced the young people.

" Stella, this is Charlie Croker, my apprentice. And Charlie, this is my daughter, Stella Bridger." He talked proudly of them both and Charlie held up his hand and Stella shacked it with energy. Her green eyes so smiling before were now full with anger. Stella was silent, probably expecting him to say something.

" So what is your favourite music?" He cursed himself for the choice of topic but Stella didn't flinch. John had left them alone and nothing seemed to stop Stella to show her anger.

" Rock. Look, Mr Croker, I don't know what your game is but you are not trying to give my father some ideas. His place is here, with me. Not in China stealing money or something." She gesticulated wildly with his hands and he was a bit scared.

" Look, Stella…

" Miss Bridger," interrupted she.

" Miss Bridger, I have not done anything. Your father found me and made me the proposition to work with him. " He held his hands before him as the accentuate his innocence.

" You are such a liar. You couldn't wait for my father to help you. You are the one that made him do this. Idiot!" She cried out the last words and left him standing there. After that, she had never said something to him again. Unless one count the day when he told her father was dead. That had been changed, thought he. The mission had made them realised how much they loved each other. He was going to make her happy, he knew he certainly would. He fell asleep before he could make any more plans.

The next morning, Stella was awaked by a noise. Too tired to analyse it, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water woke up her up and she went out of it invigorated. She quickly put on some clothes and remarked that upper bed was empty. Charlie was a morning person and always w up very early. He was probably taking a coffee in the restaurant wagon. And indeed he was with the rest of the group. They were all smiling when they saw here, biding her good morning.

" Good morning everybody! Slept well?"

" The beds were horrible! They were hard as rocks. I will never sleep in such bed again," whined Rob.

" Easy for you to say. You weren't the one who had the listen to your snoring all night," said Left Ear. Rob just muttered angrily and took a good bite into his bacon.

Stella laughed and sat down at the table. Charlie took the occasion to plant a long kiss on her lips.

" Hey sweetheart." Her head was a bit fuzzy after that long kiss. She poured coffee in her cup with shaky hands.

" Oh my, just look at them lovebirds." Lyle and Rob shared Left Ear's wide smile.

" Okay, later today were are changing train at Chicago to another train to New York. The gold will be separated in equal pieces. The cars must be taken to a safe place where we can split it. I have called a few banks and they will with discretion place your gold if necessary. But you know the procedures so I don't have to explain it to you."

Stella was astonished about the work that needed to be done after the mission. What would she do with the gold? The safest step would be to lock it up and make it to money so she could transfer it on her account. She would ask Charlie about it because she didn't want to get caught. The horror of what she had done came back. She had stolen gold from another person. If anyone found out what she did, she could get in prison! Her face became pale and she watched her hands with silent astonishment. She, who had sworn to NOT become like her father, was an exact replicate! How should she explain to her children were her fortune would come from? Charlie, whom had been explaining details with Napster, turned to look at her. He couldn't explain what he saw exactly but his adorable Stella had become a ghost! He rushed to take her in his arms and comforted her with tender words in her ear.

" What is the matter Stella? Talk to me! Please, tell me what is going on?"

" I am a bad person. I am a bad person. I am…"

" What are you talking of? You haven't done anything wrong."

Tears were now rolling down her cheeks and she rested her head in his chest while crying out her pain.

" I have stolen Charlie. I deserve to be imprisoned."

" Look at me." He took her face in his hands and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. " You stole from a bad man. He killed your father. He didn't deserve the gold or anything he owned. You are a wonderful, generous person. Your father wouldn't have wanted your father to be regretful. He is probably laughing his ass of at whatever Steve is enduring. We deserve the gold and you never have to be sorry for Steve. He must be out of your thoughts."

That little speech seemed to comfort Stella. She dried her tears with a napkin given by Left Ear, who as the rest of crew, been silent and watching the event. She finished the rest of her coffee and assured the men that she was okay. Charlie put an arm around her shoulder and they enjoyed the morning.


	13. Well, what now?

The exchange of train went okay, the wagon was swift to the new train and they were safely on the way to New York. Well there, they drove out the cars and went to a safe area where everyone got their equal amount of money. When everything was done, they drove to a remote area where they abandoned the cars and walked to the nearest buss station. They took the buss to New York. Hungry, they walked in a restaurant and ordered the best of the menu. After a good meal, they headed for the banks, where they placed the gold, with discretion. Lyle, Handsome Rob and Left Ear lived in New York but Left Ear didn't plan to live there for long. He wanted his house in Seville and would make sure to get it. Rob and Lyle had also plans. They said goodbye to Charlie and Stella. It was an awkward goodbye. They had spent weeks together and now were to separate as nothing had happened. They promise to call very soon.

"So, what are you gonna to do now Charlie?"

Stella waved to Handsome Rob when they disappeared into the crowd and dried the few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I need to call Mashkov and Skinny Pete. Without them, this couldn't be possible."

He took his mobile phone and walked away from her just to get some privacy. She was a bit offended. What could he have to say to them that he didn't want her to hear? She took her big bag and sat down on a bench two meter away. She was still astonished about the direction her life had gone these last weeks. Before all of this, her life had been work, work, and work. Occasionally, she had permitted herself to go on dates. They were often of the same type. Classy, correct, polite men. They were lawyers, doctors, actors, accountants and owners of big companies among others. They were so full of arrogance and conceit that she wondered how she could have gone to these dates. However, she was not in love in a criminal. No, she was in love with Charlie. He couldn't be classified with the rest that she heard of the papers. It must have been this that made her mother fall in love with her father. This dangerous side that attracted so many women.

She looked up at Charlie, standing a few meter away, deeply focused on his conversation. He was so handsome that she could hardly believe her chance. He passed his hand through his hair, that same hair she loved to dig her fingers in. She blushed slightly when she thought about what she wanted to do with that body. At the moment she started to get a bit bored, Charlie was walking back to her, a smile on his face.

"Steve is well taken care off. You will not have to worry about him anymore."

Charlie thought it best to conceal the punishment Steve was enduring. No, Stella would suffer mentally if he told her. Now he wanted to spend the rest of their lives to make her happy. He would hold on her forever, like John had advised him to do.

"Right. What do we do now?"

He interlaced his fingers with hers and took his backpack.

"That's the wonderful thing of it. We can do whatever we want." They started to walk, happy that they could finally start a new life without worries.

"Then I suggest we go back to Philadelphia. I need to start working tomorrow."

"What? But you don't need to work. We possess about 10 millions dollars. We can move to Europe and have a good life."

"It is the case that I happen to love my work. This vacation has been nice and we got the treasure but I need to go back to reality. If you don't understand, you better go."

She took back her hand and started to walk faster to avoid Charlie. The later had no problem keeping up and put his arms around her waist.

"Stop. I didn't mean to say that you'd stop to work now."

"That's exactly what you meant. I don't want have a good life in Europe. I just want my normal life back."

Charlie looked hurt but Stella didn't see it, overwhelmed by anger.

"That's exactly what you are going to get. You are obviously not prepared for the great life I want to give you. Good bye." He took his bag and started to go in the opposite direction. When Stella touched his arm, he shook off her arm and walked away.


	14. the very end

Stella had tried to call Charlie several times but it would ring for ever and she gave up. She wondered how everything could go so wrong. She went from completely happy to completely miserable. She had bought a train ticket to Philadelphia. Nothing tied her to the place any more. She could have done some sightseeing, eat in an expensive restaurant and much more but she didn't do it. The reason was simple. She wanted to do all those things with Charlie. On the train, she looked at the landscape without actually paying attention. When she got to the station, it felt like it has been months she last been here. With no luggage other than her suitcase with material and her big backpack with clothes, she went out and hailed a taxi. The trip was short and she was home quicker than she could think. Without thinking she gave the driver too much change. The taxi driver was smart not to comment it and drove off with screaming wheels. Stella felt energetic and climbed up four floors by foot. She locked up the door of her apartment and stepped into her small hall. Despite everything that has happened, she liked to be at home. She checked the phone for messages and was disappointed to find none. Since she didn't want to stay at home and do nothing, she decided to go to work. Maybe she would forget Charlie if everything went to normal.

It felt like she had thousands of jobs waiting for her at work. Martha, the receptionist, welcomed her back with a wide smile. Martha was of nature very curious and would always find a way to know everything about Stella's life. Today, Stella just walked past her and sat down at her desk. The office had not changed even though she had been away for two weeks. The time had just flown by, thought Stella. It had felt like an eternity but now that moment is gone forever, lost in that precious part of the brain where memories were stored. I will survive as Gloria Gaynor was singing, thought Stella. She started to clean up a bit and called Joey, her "emergency friend". He had been the friend who comforted her after her father's death. Nothing had happened between them; Stella thought that they were the only straight friends who had not slept with each other.

They would meet later on the day after work. Stella was right. She had several jobs waiting to be done; two among those were urgent and needed to be done today. She went to the allocated places and fell back to her routine. It was safes that were legal and the jobs were legal as well. What would her employers say if she told them she had stolen Gold several days ago? If anyone would check her accounts, they would find the mystical appearance of 5 million dollars into them. Charlie had been quick and a rapid check on her accounts confirmed her thoughts. He had inserted her share of the money into the account in the afternoon. She was by the evening, a secret millionaire. She made arrangements to make sure the money was safe. She didn't bother to change her clothes and went directly to the bar where she would meet Joey. It was a small but nice place, with red walls and small lamps that made the room seem erotic and inviting. It had been her favourite bar since forever and their official meeting place.

"Hey, sweetie pie!" Joey welcomed her with open arms. Speaking of arms, his were strong and muscular. Brown hair framed a very handsome face, with green eyes that were said to be mysterious and flirting. Those eyes were now laid on Stella's body, full of admiration and awe. "Look at you, you are radiating! Is it a new lotion?"

"Joey. I am so glad I met you. Let's sit down." They sat down at a small table on the corner of the bar. A waiter was soon at their table and asked for their order.

"Dry martini for me. White wine for her."Joey knew her too well. "Now, tell me why you look so miserable. I can see that in your face, something is troubling you."

She could not really hide something from Joey so she started narrating. She began with Charlie's appearance at her office and the last part, where he left her in anger. She whispered on the sensitive parts, like the gold. At the end, Joey was deep in thoughts and Stella waited nervously for his verdict.

"So, what did I do wrong?"

"Hum, in this case I don't think you are wrong. He should have consulted with you before he decided to make his plans. You were afraid, of the suddenness of everything, and he interpreted your refusal as a rejection of him and that you did not love him."

"But I do love him! I just did not want to leave everything right now!" Joey held his hands in front of me, in a typical act of defence.

"I know honey but that is how we work. Impulsiveness might make us forget the important things and we need to be reminded that the one we love do not think as we do. He will come to his senses, I promise."

"But when?"

Joey's expression said everything. It could take days, weeks or months! How long should I or can I wait for him? thought Stella. She sipped heartily on her white wine and thanked someone for making such a wonderful drink. She loved Charlie, with all her bleeding heart but sometimes she quite hated him. How could he think that she did not love him? Had not she shown how much she cared for him?

"Can we go home? I feel so tired."

Joey nodded and he helped her to her apartment. She slipped into her bed and fell to sleep immediately.

Today was a new day and Stella welcomed the new day as much as someone would welcome a rat. She immediately checked her phone and was disappointed to find that no one had left a message. She dragged herself from bed and put on the coffee machine. She put two eggs to boil and went to dress herself. Today was a day for her red shirt and black jeans. She looked great, as usual and took out a mug from the drawers. She enjoyed her warm coffee and boiled eggs on the balcony. She had a view on a small park, but still heard the traffic of the city. She was a city girl and loved it. She realized she was late and hurried outside. Her red Mini was flying on the road and she was back at work again, as the day before. Jobs were waiting for her and she went directly to her office, to prepare the necessary equipment. Today she would help the police again and someone needed her to test a new safe. I better choose the police first; they don't like to wait, thought Stella.

She was a bit insecure when she drove to the place where she would work for the police. After all, she had been a criminal herself and her hands were not entirely clean. How could it still be an issue? She had deserved the money and should not worry. She would accept her fate and assume the responsibility of stealing from a bad man. It was her money. The inspector in chief welcomed her and took her to a room where the safe was located. She recognized the model and started working on it. She had her technology with her but now she knew that she could do everything without. When someone is obliged to do it under stress like Stella, nothing could scare you. It took half an hour and then she was done. The inspector asked her if she wanted to see inside but she politely declined, thinking that her old rules were better to keep than to break. Nobody had thought her behaviour suspect and no one had arrested her yet. She took it as a good sign. One would thought that it would make headlines that a big amount of gold had been stolen but nobody would thought her part of it. She had after all, driven a Mini over forbidden places and probably someone should have seen her. But no, fate or something made her safe to live on. As she said, she deserved the money.

The second job was easier. It was a friend of hers who worked in the business of safes. Technology was going forward and Stella thought that she would surely be without job in twenty years or so. But, if criminals could crack safes, so could she. Back at the office, several of her customers had cancelled the jobs and sought elsewhere. She was no worried because other jobs would turn up. She was the best of this town and people knew it. Criminals were even afraid of her. No trouble, thought Stella. I have after all millions of dollars on the bank. She called Joey and thanked him for yesterday. He had been glad to help. She loved him for his simplicity and honesty. His girlfriend was lucky to have a guy like him. But he changed girlfriends every week so she hardly knew who it was now.

Without her knowing it, the day has flown by and she had time to think before she came home. She had been able to forget Charlie for a little while but now the pain came back. So many why and so little answers! She ordered pizza and sat down in front of the TV to watch the news. It was depressive as always and she put on music, her favourite artist was Michael Bublé. He had the power to soothe her in every situation and to cheer her up when she was sad. She listened to the rhythmic music and contemplated the view outside the window. The sun was just getting down; the city would soon disappear in the daylight to be seen again with the artificial light. She loved Philadelphia and started to consider if she could move from here. Europe sounded nice but did she want to leave her life? Maybe. To do nothing for the rest of her life sounded nice but she liked to work and do something. What else could she do that she liked and was good at? Safes were something she had done to honour her father. Now that it was done, she had not really considered if safes were her only life, if it was what she would do when she was fifty. Her mother had worked like crazy when her father had been gone. The money had always come irregularly because of the robberies. Would she follow in her mother's footsteps? Raise the kids and wait for the husband to come home with the money. No, it was the twenty-first century and women could do whatever they wanted. She needed to think about it more.

Someone knocked on the door and she went to open it. It was not the pizza guy as she had thought but someone completely different. Stella looked at him with wide shocked eyes and he started to speak.

"Stella? Are you fine?"

"Charlie? What are you doing here? Weren't you on your way to Venice?"

Yes. Charlie Crocker was in the doorway, looking miserable and with a sorry expression on his face.

"No, I stayed in New Orleans. I could not sleep or eat without knowing that I had done something wrong. I have analysed my behaviour and I want to say I'm sorry. Sorry that I did not listen to you and understood your wishes. Of course we can stay in Philadelphia if that is what you want. I love you and more than anything else I want to stay with you."

What could be made of this speech? Stella congratulated herself on being a determined woman but she found Charlie brought her the sensitive side in her. If she forgave him? Instantly.

"Excuse me? Would you like to have your pizza?" The pizza boy was standing behind Charlie, looking a bit uncomfortable. Stella nodded and went inside to fetch cash to pay for the pizza. Meanwhile, Charlie stepped inside and Stella exchanged the pizza against the money.

"You want some pizza? I was just on my way to eat." Charlie put his bag on the floor. He sat down at the kitchen table and Stella went to fetch wine and glasses to accompany the pizza. The atmosphere was still a bit stiff and they ate their pizza in silence. It would take more to break the silence and everything would get sorted out. Stella decided to take the risk.

"I forgive you. I never thought you would talk to me again because of what I said."

He put a hand on hers and smiled. "Thank you. No, it was I who was wrong and not you. It took me a time but now I know that I should not hurry you. We will talk all the time we need. We don't need to hurry Stella."

She took his hand and kissed it. This was the gesture that made everything better and they smiled at each other, knowing that life from now on will be better. They had each other and that was enough.


End file.
